The Rising Force
by Obidala's Heart
Summary: AU: The Jedi have been broken in two. A love story like no other will arise in the midst of it all. That is all I am going to spare for you, now read and you'll find out what happens. Be nice my first Star Wars fic & its Obidala. Enjoy.


**The Rising Force**

**Disclaimer: **I swear on my mother's gravestone that I do not own them. If I did, well lets say that I could have persuaded Mr Lucas to find Anakin another love interest and to give Padme to Obi-Wan. I am sure that Padme would have preferred to be with a man, not some insolent pup. A pup who will grow up to be Darth Vader. Nasty.

**A/N:** Well this is the Prologue? Don't worry Chapter 1 is coming and you'll just have to wait and see if it will be chapter. That will have Obi-Wan & Padme meet. Oh, yes this going to be a story about Obidala and the magic that makes them so unforgettable. If you have read a storyline similar to this, then by oh means tell me for I am new at this sort of thing. Read many stories out there and in someway I guess they have inspired me to write up my own, hoping that it is completely original and my own. I am hoping to make this story as original as I can, as much as I love the movies and the plot, but I am recreating the star wars world for my own purpose. Don't worry the characters will return to their original places once I have finished with them. Well please go on and skip this authors note and read the Prologue. For I am sure it is much more interesting then my dribble.

**Prologue:**

_Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away. . . . . ._

Young Obi-Wan Kenobi could do nothing but watch the terror of seeing the great Jedi Order collapsing before his eyes. He could do nothing to stop it for there was something pulling him back from doing something utterly foolish, like to save all that a Jedi Knight stands for. He could not. No matter how much he had disliked the idea of being thrown in the middle of one of the darkest hours that all Jedi, not just himself are currently facing.

The High Council is no more, dismantled and scattered across the galaxy like space junk. Only a few were left behind to become apart of this grand scheme of the Republic Senate to destroy all that was once good in the galaxy. All because they were afraid.

Fear could drive any man or woman to do something ridiculous as to dismiss some of the most powerful Jedi, ever to enter the Grand Halls of the Jedi Temple, and now only a scattered few are left behind to defend the republic, well the Republic that the Jedi had once been proud to defend and to protect from the evil. From an unforseen evil, shrouded and hidden by a black cloud, and now it seems that no one, not even the Jedi Order, can save the Republic, the galaxy and the people in it can be safe again.

There is nothing that Obi-Wan could do to prevent this for the Force is whispering in his ear that he should wait for the opportune moment.

But, that does not mean that Obi-Wan has to obey the order to stand by and do nothing. He is not yet a Knight. Always had this dream of having Qui-Gon to be the one to cut his braid, sealing off their Master/Padawan bond for ever.

Qui-Gon isn't going to be there to see it to become a reality, but now reality is being turned into a nightmare. It will be a nightmare that every single Jedi will remember for all eternity and they don't even know _why_.

It could be for many reasons. Not many out there in the vast galaxy trust the Jedi to poke a stick at their enemies.

Who is to say that everything will be set right again, when not even Yoda, the wise old Master, doesn't even know what to say to those who are to be left behind.

And when Yoda doesn't know what to say, then who will know the words to say that could put everything as it once was, back to where it belongs. But they can not. No one can, no matter how powerful and wise they may be to sway the Republic Senators minds.

The Jedi Order is now broken in two parts, much like a broken heart, but at least a broken heart is repairable. If a broken heart can be fixed? Then surely a broken order could be repaired also.

"Do not despair, young one."

Obi-Wan then turns around to find Master Yoda on his hoverchair, observing him with those eyes that have seen too much. At least there is still someone from the original High Council around to help and to guide those in trouble around in the temple.

"How can I not despair, Master?" Obi-Wan questions Yoda, as the wise Master hovers by him. "When nothing is as it once was and when some of the best Jedi are being thrown out like garbage. And for what? So that the dear sweet old Senators can have their way with how we live."

Some times there are days when Obi-Wan could wish to be another being, a being that doesn't suffer from such emotions that a Jedi shouldn't even be feeling in the first place.

Oh, why does he have to be human and a Jedi at the same time.

"I'm sorry Mas-" Obi-Wan begins to stutter an apology to Yoda, an apology for being human, sorry for not being strong enough and for everything else that is grumbling down around them, like debris after an explosion.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Obi-Wan," Yoda's voice was a void of deepest regret and other emotions, that not even Obi-Wan could have thought it possible for Yoda to feel, but then again it is understandable. "Always in motion, the future is-"

"But this isn't what the future was supposed to turn out to be, is it Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan did not mean to cut Yoda off so rudely and acting once again so un-Jedi-like. "This isn't the will of Force either, but the will of those thick-headed Senators. It is they who have put our future into such uncertainty. Our future, as Jedi, now hangs in the hands of politicians."

Quietly Obi-Wan daringly looks Yoda in the eye to see if the future for the Jedi are truly so bleak now that the Senators of the Republic have put their hands onto the Temple, marking every occupant like a slave of some sort. A slave to do their every bidding until there is nothing left of the Jedi.

"Vigilant we must be if you and I are to survive this future, which Senators have graciously placed us on," Yoda raises his gimmer stick, as though his getting the message across by his actions. "But for now we must wait."

"For how long must we wait to rewrite our future?" Obi-Wan dares to ask once more. "There was hardly anytime for either of us to say good bye to the ones, who have to leave and the Force alone knows how much time we have before the Senators decides to intervene in the Jedi affairs once more."

"Wise you are, for someone as young as you are," Yoda praises the young man standing before him. "And one day you'll be rewarded for such wisdom."

"I seek no reward, Master Yoda."

There are just so many things happening so fast, so fast that Obi-Wan doesn't which way to turn. Who is to know what the future may bring and just what that future will hold for the Jedi. Are the Jedi forever doomed to be broken even further just because some fat politician has a grudge against a Jedi.

The Jedi must be damned for all time. That is if there is still someone out there in the wilderness who is yet to hold a grudge against the Jedi. There is still some good in this Republic and maybe there will be a day, to be remembered, when all of the discarded Jedi have finally return to live in its ancient Temple.

Risking to glance upwards to the fast sky above, the sky which never really sleeps. Always in motion. Just like the future of the Jedi.

. . . . . . .

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . . . .**


End file.
